


The Best Halloween Ever

by wklover



Category: K-pop, Super Junior, Wonkyu - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Halloween, M/M, Wonkyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wklover/pseuds/wklover
Summary: Everything can happen in a Halloween party? Don´t you think?





	The Best Halloween Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Happy HALLOWEEN Wonkyu lovers!  
Drop me a comment or two ;)

At his friend’s Halloween party, Cho Kyuhyun was surprised when someone in a tiger suit grabbed him around the waist. His date, Lee Sungmin, breathtaking as the Greek god Apollo, yelled involuntarily. The tiger had startled him as well, leaping out of nowhere as it had.   
“Jesus - Kyuhyun snapped, more irritated with his date than the idiot in the tiger suit - What the hell are you doing?”  
“Nice legs there, Ares - the tiger leered appreciatively, admiring Kyuhyun’s god of war costume, complete with tunic, sandals, and a cuirass - Wanna come home with me?”  
“You better be a guy in there - Kyuhyun warned, but couldn’t help smiling - ’Cause if you’re not… baby, you are so wasting your time.”  
“He’s wasting his time anyway” - Sungmin snapped irritably. He was aware that being jealous of Kyuhyun flirting was like being jealous of rain falling, but he couldn’t help it where Cho Kyuhyun was concerned. He really wanted to keep him. Forever.   
“Scratch my right ear” - the tiger demanded.   
“Oh God - Sungmin was exasperated - Come on Kyuhyun; let’s go find Donghae and Hyukjae”  
Instead of leaving, Kyuhyun scratched the tiger’s ear and waggled his eyebrows at his date to shut him up.   
“In a sec; why don’t you go get another drink? I’ll be right behind you.”  
Graced with the man’s seductive smile and glittering brown eyes, Sungmin had no recourse and so left as ordered.   
“Oooh that’s good - the tiger assured Kyuhyun between purrs - I could get used to this. Wanna go back to my place and play?”   
Kyuhyun chuckled, he couldn’t help it.   
“If I follow you home - the tiger sighed, rubbing up against him - will you keep me?”  
“That depends - Kyuhyun smiled wickedly, watching as the tiger made smaller and smaller circles around him - What do you look like under the fur?”   
The tiger stopped suddenly and put its paws on its hips.   
“Really? This is the extent of your imagination? Funny and cute won’t cut it? If the face and body aren’t model-perfect, then you don’t want to discuss it? Heaven forbid there may be substance without glamour.”   
He laughed hard as the tiger shook its head.   
“You practice that all night? Are you testing to find the one insane man here who’ll take you home, sight unseen? It’s a good gimmick, but it ain’t workin’ with me. How ugly are you under there?”  
He was teasing, the warmth of his voice made that abundantly clear, but instead of disrobing, the tiger walked off.   
Later that evening, Kyuhyun saw Kim Heechul, his roommate’s date, dressed in a top hat and tails and waved him over.   
“Hey - Heechul smiled, his eyes sweeping over Kyuhyun appreciatively - What’s goin’ on?”  
“Where’s Siwon? I haven’t seen him all night.”   
“I dunno - he said, eyes moving to Sungmin, missing none of him as well - He took off when I asked Yuhno to enter the costume contest with me.”  
“Why would you ask someone else to be in the contest with you? - Kyuhyun was instantly irritated - What’s going on?”  
Heechul gestured across the room to a man dressed in tiger ears, tiger-print chaps, and a tail. The man was waxed, tanned perfection.   
“Yuhno’s dressed up better than Siwon is. I’m supposed to be a ringmaster with a savage beast on his hands. A hot, sexy beast - he emphasized - You get my meaning.”  
“He’s certainly sexy - Sungmin grunted - but Kyuhyun and I are going to win; how could we not?”   
“That’s okay - Heechul smiled drunkenly - I’m going to prove my courage and put my head in the tiger’s mouth later on this evening. So either way I win.”   
And half an hour later on center stage, all eyes on him, Kim Heechul recited those same words in front of everyone present. A roar of approval, thunderous clapping, and whistling greeted his claim. He and his wild animal won the prize of a dinner for two at the restaurant of their choice. Sungmin was annoyed at the defeat, but reveled in the knowledge that he had the best-looking date in the place. He saw the lustful looks that Kyuhyun got, always got, and smiled smugly. He was going home with him and that was all that mattered. 

If only he could get his attention….   
Bright, gorgeous brown eyes were scanning the crowd, not locked on him. He wanted Kyuhyun’s attention, all of it, but realized that he wasn’t about to get even a glance. Kyuhyun was too wrapped up in something else. When he excused himself from the table, Sungmin nearly screamed in frustration. Where the hell was he going?   
Sungmin turned to watch him go, and again caught all the passionate looks cast Kyuhyun’s way. The man was tall and slim, broad-shouldered and narrow-waisted. His skin was milky and accentuated short, messy brown hair that was thick and wavy. Sungmin loved looking at Kyuhyun; could, in fact, do it endlessly if he wasn’t walking away.   
Kyuhyun found the tiger on the terrace. He cleared his throat softly, and the tiger turned to look at him.   
“Where’s Apollo, Ares?”  
“I dunno”   
“That’s rude, Ares, take my word for it.”  
“You want me to scratch your ears?”  
“No”  
He walked up beside the tiger.   
“Tell me why you came dressed as this kind of tiger.”  
“What?”   
“Just tell me.”  
“Why do you care, you said I was ugly.”   
“I did not! - Kyuhyun shouted, realizing that he was angrier at himself for not knowing that it was Siwon, his roommate, all along - Take that goddamn head off! I can’t talk to you this way!”   
Siwon pulled it roughly off and blew out a deep breath. It was hot inside the tiger suit and his thick, wet black hair stuck to his forehead. Kyuhyun immediately pushed the strands of hair out of Sungmin’s eyes so he could see his face.   
“I didn’t say you were ugly; I’ve never said you were ugly.”   
“Unappealing, then.”   
“No - he grunted - not that either. You know I was teasing you. And if I’d known it was you, I wouldn’t have even teased you.”  
I would have grabbed you, he thought, and taken you home to bed. To my bed.   
“I’m just being stupid ’cause of Heechul”  
“He’s an idiot” - Kyuhyun grumbled.   
Siwon shrugged.   
“You can’t blame him. When he told me he wanted a tiger, I thought of this and that other guy thought of that outfit he’s got on.”   
“I don’t get that part; was he auditioning dates or something?”   
“Okay, see - Siwon began - Yuhno was originally supposed to come with Yesung, but he cancelled to come with another guy, but that guy got sick and so he called Heechul last night and asked him if he could still…”   
“Get to the point” - Kyuhyun muttered.   
Siwon grunted.   
“Sorry.”   
“Anyway - he continued, exhaling. ―Heechul told Yuhno that he was coming with me but that whichever one of us was dressed in a better tiger suit would be the person he entered the costume contest with.”  
“Big of him.”   
“I wouldn’t talk, O Date-of-Sungmin”  
Kyuhyun accepted that without an argument, as there wasn’t one to be made. Lee Sungmin was pretty and that was all, and Kyuhyun damn well knew it.   
“Yuhno makes a better tiger then me” - Siwon conceded.   
“Not necessarily.”  
“We obviously have differing views on what tigers are like.”   
“Why do you think that is?”   
Siwon scowled at him.   
“Okay, professor, you should know.”  
Siwon flipped him off.   
“So why did you even put yourself through this crap with him?”  
“I just thought it would be fun to go out tonight.”  
“What about Kangin’s party?”  
“He’s not having a costume party; it’s a cocktail party slash Halloween party.”  
“And so? Since when don’t you drink?”  
“No, I know, I just thought…. - His eyes flicked to Kyuhyun’s then, the honey-brown meeting the dark brown - It would be fun to hang out with you too.”   
Kyuhyun’s stomach clenched into a knot. “Oh.”   
Siwon shrugged, smiling sheepishly, and as always Kyuhyun was captivated. The hooded eyes, delicate, fragile features, the way his thick hair tumbled forward…the man was beautiful, and he had no idea because no one ever took the time to tell him.   
“I’m gonna go home - Siwon yawned, brushing his hair out of his face with his paw - I’ll see you later, okay?”   
“Fine - Kyuhyun said, turning back to the city lights - I won’t be far behind you.”   
Siwon put a paw on Kyuhyun’s bulging bicep.   
“Don’t come home early on my account; I’m fine.”   
“I’m not. I’m just tired of this party and Sungmin.”  
“Well - Siwon said softly, leaning against him - if you come home, will you stay up and watch The Shining with me?”  
Kyuhyun nodded and put an arm around Siwon, pulling his roommate tightly against him. He liked the feel of the fake fur against his skin, but would have preferred Siwon’s instead. His throat tightened, so he had to swallow hard before he could speak.  
“You really want to watch a scary movie on Halloween? Isn’t that like asking for trouble or something?”   
No answer, but Kyuhyun felt something he never had before. Siwon trembled.   
Slowly, not wanting to scare him off, he rubbed his chin across the top of Siwon’s cheek. He was perfectly content to stay like that for as long as the taller man would allow it.   
“There you are - Sungmin said, walking out onto the terrace - I thought I’d lost you.”   
“No, I’m here” - Kyuhyun sighed, releasing Siwon as slowly as he could, finally dropping his paw after a long minute that was not lost on Sungmin.   
“He just needed to support his roomie - Siwon smiled ruefully - It’s not often that one gets dumped on a date.”  
“I’m sorry - Sungmin said, watching Kyuhyun watch Siwon - Heechul’s a tool.”   
Siwon shrugged his shoulders.  
“It’s fine. Kyuhyun rode to the rescue. You guys have fun.”  
He left then, tiger head in hand.   
Sungmin’s eyes narrowed as he looked at his lover.   
“Kyuhyun, what do I see in your eyes?”   
“Pardon?” - he asked irritably, turning around to look at Sungmin.   
“Tell me about Siwon, Kyuhyun.”  
“What’s to tell?”   
“Your eyes get all funny when you look at him.”   
“And if they do?”   
It was beyond all imagining…breathtaking, exciting Cho Kyuhyun and the nondescript college biology professor?   
“Talk to me!” - Sungmin shouted, suddenly terrified.   
“What do you want me to say?”  
“Kyuhyun!”  
“Lemme take you home, Sungmin, before we both say things we’ll regret later.”  
“I don’t get it. Is he great in bed? Does he do things for you that nobody else has? That I haven’t done? Tell me what you’re into, Kyuhyun, and I promise we’ll do it.”   
Kyuhyun chuckled before letting out a deep breath, because boy, was this going to sound dumb.  
“I’ve never slept with him. It’s not what you think.”   
“Then you don’t love him - the relief was so clear in Sungmin’s voice - You’re not in love with him.”  
“No - Kyuhyun sighed - I guess it is what you think. And I’m in way over my head.”   
Sungmin came undone then, and Kyuhyun had to endure the entire sordid scene and tell Sungmin what he didn’t want to hear. It took a lot longer than it should have, but it also cleared Kyuhyun’s head and made up his mind.   
He was sick of it, all of it, the hiding, the lying, and mostly of his own cowardice. Since when did Cho Kyuhyun not tell the truth about anything? He was furious by the time he charged through the front door of their shared brownstone.   
The man of his dreams was in the kitchen making hot chocolate, dressed in flannel pajama bottoms and one of Kyuhyun’s old, threadbare T-shirts.   
Kyuhyun just stood there and stared, struck as always by Siwon’s beauty.   
“What?”   
Kyuhyun could barely breathe.   
“I made you some, don’t look all pissed off.”   
He crossed the room, grabbed his roommate’s arm, and turned Siwon around to face him.   
“Eh?”   
“You - he said simply, his voice low and husky - Should not be dating anyone who doesn’t recognize your value.”  
“What?” - Siwon asked, looking up into the eyes he adored.   
“You heard me” - Kyuhyun said, focused solely on the full, pink lips he wanted to taste.   
“Are you okay?”  
“I will be if you let me kiss you.”  
Siwon’s eyes got huge and round, and then wonder of wonders, he smiled.   
Kyuhyun’s heart stopped.   
“Okay.”   
He whimpered, and shit, it was awful, because he’d never done it before in this whole life, and it was weird coming from such a big man, but oh God… he couldn’t help it.   
“You want me?” - Siwon’s smile got bigger and brighter, and he bit his bottom lip as he waited to hear the verdict.   
“Please - Kyuhyun growled, pushing him back against the kitchen counter - Jesus, two years I’ve waited to get my hands on you; who knew all I had to do was ask?”   
Siwon bent and Kyuhyun tipped his head up at the same time, finally sealing his mouth down over the lips that he’d been dreaming about. When Siwon opened for him, his tongue lightly, timidly touching his, Kyuhyun was sure something broke inside of him. He moaned into the other man’s mouth. Siwon lifted him up onto the counter, shunting him forward, wrapping Kyuhyun’s legs tight around his own lean hips.   
“Kyuhyun - Siwon purred between kisses - What’s under the tunic?”   
He pushed forward, grinding his hardening cock into Siwon’s groin so he’d know.   
“Take me to your room already, Siwon; what the fuck are you waiting for?”   
Siwon growled, turning with Kyuhyun in his arms, one wrapped tight around his back, the other squeezing his ass as his lips slanted over Kyuhyun’s again, this time possessively, ravaging him, letting him know that things had just changed forever.   
Siwon carried Kyuhyun down the length of the hall where they fell down onto Siwon’s bed in a tangle of limbs and clothes and pillows, and there was a squeal of delight that Kyuhyun had never had before. Always before it had been him, Kyuhyun, performing for another, showing his prowess as a lover. But with Siwon it was more and he felt it instantly and knew he could never go back to the way it was before he carried him to his bed.   
He watched his friend reach toward the nightstand, grab for the condoms and lube; and that he would do so, be that comfortable, was another first. Watching Siwon strip off his clothes, naked in seconds, the lean muscular body stretched out beneath him, made him catch his breath.   
“Take off your clothes, Kyuhyun, and gimme my Halloween treat.”   
He only stared.   
“What? Now you’re gonna play hard to get?”   
“No, I…no.”  
“Then come here - Siwon smiled at him, holding out his arms - I want you.”   
Kyuhyun was never nervous, but this time, he knew it was the beginning of something, and that made it bigger, special.   
He got on the bed and moved up beside Siwon, and as soon as the taller man could reach him, Siwon took his face in his hands and eased him down for a kiss.   
“Your skin feels so good” - Kyuhyun barely got out, the words like cotton in his mouth.   
“You’re shivering.”  
“I just don’t wanna screw up. I don’t want you to be disappointed.”   
“There’s no way - Siwon assured him - I’ve been lusting after you since you moved in.”   
“Are you kidding?”   
Siwon started giggling.   
“I hate you!” - Kyuhyun growled, reaching down, taking both his and Siwon’s hard, throbbing cocks in his hand and rubbing them together, velvety skin sliding over similar sensitized flesh.   
“Kyuhyun!” - Siwon yelled, bucking up into the boy’s hard, callused fist, loving the strength of his grip, the gentleness as well.   
“Say what you want” - he demanded, stroking, pulling, tugging, until they were both leaking precome, both ready to spill.   
“I wanna fuck you! Oh Kyuhyun, baby, please.”   
Never, ever, had Kyuhyun thought to hear Siwon beg him for his hole. When his trembling fingers caressed Siwon´s shaft for the last time, he rolled the condom on with a practiced ease, Siwon held his breath so he wouldn’t come.   
“You’re really good at that” – Siwon told him.   
“I’m a whore, Won - Siwon smiled devilishly up at his friend, eyes twinkling - You just didn’t know it.”  
“Not anymore you’re not - Siwon promised, his lubed fingers sliding into the clenching, puckered hole - Now all the fuck you are is mine.”   
Kyuhyun trembled.  
He saw his words take hold, saw Kyuhyun absorb them, saw the big, beautiful brown eyes fill, and heard the shudder of indrawn breath.   
“Holy shit; you love me.”   
Siwon shook his head fast, hard.   
“The hell you don’t” - Kyuhyun said, moaning when Siwon thrust his fingers in deep, making him bow up off the bed and gasp his name.   
‘Please’ became a litany, and Siwon enjoyed watching Kyuhyun come apart, head back, eyes closed, as Siwon milked his cock and scissored fingers deep inside him, pushing deeper, rubbing, loosening muscles, making him ready.   
“I’m gonna come and I want to do it with you in me. Siwon… love….”   
Love.   
Yes.   
Positioning himself over Kyuhyun, Siwon bent, draped the shapely legs over his arms, lifted, and slid his long, hard, thick length in to the hilt in one smooth stroke.   
Kyuhyun roared his name.   
“Happy Halloween, baby.”   
Kyuhyun writhed under him, begging for Siwon to not stop, to never stop.   
Kyuhyun trusted the man and had faith in him as a lover as well. He didn’t second guess as he normally did, didn’t stop to worry, because they had always been honest about everything except the one thing, the big thing that mattered most. But how did you jump the chasm of doubt and confess that you were in love, had been from the day the man gifted you with the most beautiful smile you’d ever seen in your life?   
Harder, deeper, Siwon pounded into Kyuhyun’s ass, and saw the bliss explode on his face, the flush that swept over his gorgeous milky skin, the shivering ecstasy that made him chant Siwon’s name.   
Kyuhyun came hard, spurting over the chiseled torso of his new lover, and as Siwon drove down into him, the tight, hot, wet heat rippled around him, squeezing tight, wringing the orgasm from him in a violent rush.   
“Fuck!” - Siwon roared, collapsing on top of the smaller man, crushing him, pinning him to the bed with his weight.   
The laughter was a surprise.   
Siwon lifted up when he could breathe, when he could see, when the room swung back to center. He looked down into the shining eyes and pushed the thick hair back from the younger man’s face.   
“So if you’re my Halloween treat, can I keep you?”  
“Oh God, yes, shit…fuckin’ keep me, I’m yours.”   
And when Cho Kyuhyun wrapped his arms around his neck, holding him tight, possessively, hungrily, Siwon was pretty sure that he could have died happy right there.   
“You’re mine - was all Kyuhyun said, and Siwon had never been so grateful for anything in his whole life - This is the best Halloween ever.”   
There was no doubt.

THE END


End file.
